


Gay shared trauma lesbians fuck

by MonkeyOrb



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, First fic be easy on me, Grammar is probably shit who can blame me, lysithea is a bottom lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyOrb/pseuds/MonkeyOrb
Summary: Lysithea and Edelgard liked eachother for a while and then they have sex wow who would of guessed ummm it’s post timeskip obviously since there’s a 3 year age gap and byleth might get involved later who knows lol
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Gay shared trauma lesbians fuck

“Lysithea, are you ok?” The older girl asked, extending a hand.

“I’m- I’m fine.” Obviously startled from her impact.

“You don’t look fine to me.” 

“I just didn’t get a lot of sleep, ok?”

Lysithea grabbed onto Edelgard’s sleeve and hitched herself up, still dizzy from the fall.

“Look, I don’t need you worrying about me.. ok?”

“Sure, just take care of yourself. Why don’t you take your dinner to the dorms?”

“Look, I’ll have you know I’m fine.”

Lysithea placed her still trembling hands on the table and picked up the plate of half eaten steamed vegetables and steak. In truth, she was already full, but knowing that not taking the food would result in another lecture from Edelgard, she decided to take the plate up to her dorm room. 

“There’s a good girl. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Edelgard teased.

Sigh . “You know not to call me that.”

Edelgard just let it slide, as she knew Lysithea wasn’t one to give up the last word.

Lysithea’s long white hair swayed back and forth as she stepped up the ornate wooden stairs of the academy where she and Edelgard both lived. 

They had a complex relationship, the two. They trusted each other almost completely. They had bonded over their struggles ever since their school days at the same academy they were currently stationed at. Nevertheless, Edelgard never failed to baby Lysithea and treat her like a child, which was quite literally the opposite of what she wanted. In fact, Lysithea had feelings for the older girl, ever since the two had met.

Approaching her room now, she pushed open the door, and slid into her room.. and  SLAM! AAAH!

“Fuck! Really?!” The girl had tripped on a crack in the floorboards, splattering the gravy sauce all over her outfit... _“Why’d it have to be now? Jesus...”_

Covered in food and sauce, she rolled over onto her feet and lifted her dress and blouse off in one swoop.

_“This day can’t get worse.. they prepare my least favourite meal for dinner, and now this...”_

* * *

“Did anyone hear that?” Dorothea exclaimed, stuttering... she was very obviously drunk.

“It’s... where’s Lysithea gone?” Another royal shouted from the crowd

Sigh.  A clanging sounded out as the heir apparent tapped her fork against her glass of red wine. “Excuse me, I’ll be right back” she exclaimed as she pulled out her chair.

_“Why’d I leave her to her own devices, damnit. I knew that was a bad idea... I should of escorted her up...”_ Edelgard  thought, head in her hands as she paced up the stairs, the floorboards creaking and bending under her boots.

* * *

Naked, in all apart from a bra and bathrobe, and covered in grease and sauce, one thought went through Lysithea’s mind...

Good girl!? Why did she have to call me that! She knows I hate it!

But, the girl couldn’t stop thinking about those very words.  She treats me like a child! Doesn’t she know that I love her?! Just because I’m scared of ghosts and eat sweets and-...

Suddenly, her inner voice travelled onto another thought.

Those toned muscles she has.. and her thighs.. and... I can’t forget the part I love most of all...

_“It wouldn’t be that bad if I just..”_

She fell back into the armchair she was about to stand up from. So many thoughts rushing through her head... feeling her parts through the linen sleeve of her bathrobe... and within just a second, she felt the wetness seep through the material..

Lysithea’s body relaxed into the chair, thinking about Edelgard’s beautiful figure... she let out a slight moan- “E-Edel..-“ but then, the door swung open

“Ah-E-Edelgard!” lysithea stuttered “EDELGARD! It isn’t what you think! I- I just...”

“Lys-Lysithea...” the older girl replied.

“I’m sorry! I just! I’m- plea-“ the girl, blushing and seemingly on the verge of tears was cut off by the empress.

“Lysithea. Did I hear- Did I hear what I think I hear-heard?”

“Yes but it’s-wait, no, no you didn’t- I’m sorry! It isn’t what you think-!”

The older girl took a step towards the chair where lysithea was leaned back in, her back pressed hard against the cushions out of shock.

And then another step.

And another... _“is this really how you feel?”_ Edelgard thought to herself... Lysithea was now climbing back tense into her chair, and her face, tomato red.

And finally, she kneeled in front of the smaller girl... and smiled

Lysithea, too embarrassed to move, or even speak, climbed back into the armchair... and

Boop! Lysithea felt her cheeks clenched up.. wait... was... “H-hey!” She said in a muffled tone...

And before she knew it, Edelgard, the heir apparent of an entire fucking empire, was pinching her cheeks... “You’re- you’re so cute aren’t you... my cute little girl...” she finally spoke

Lysithea jumped back in shock- shivering almost..

“My good little girl..” she said once more.

Lysithea’s entire body was vibrating and shaking. Every word Edelgard said, while confusing her, just made her feel more excited... the girl Lysithea had loved for over 5 years, sitting there, kneeled over her almost naked body... calling her... calling her  cute!? What a situation.. 

Edelgard spoke yet again. “Lysithea.. oh my lysithea...”

She stood up, and walked towards the window.. looking up at the night sky she began to talk.

“Lysithea.. I’ve always loved you”

Edelgard as well now began to blush profusely... their red cheeks were matching now, at least. And at last, Lysithea finally spoke up.

“I thought you saw me as a child..!”

“I’ve always seen you as someone I need to protect Lysithea, yes... but... in truth... the reason I want to protect you, isn’t because I see you as a child...”

There was silence in the room... until

“It’s because I saw you as someone.. who i needed to be with.”

“But, why didn’t you tell me until now?” Lysithea replied.

“Lysithea... it isn’t always that simple. If you’re thinking like that, why didn’t you ask me out already?”

“Because, Edel.... I was scared and-“

“Thats my point, darling..”

Edelgard turned away, hiding her deeply red face... but she looked toward Lysithea from the corner of her eye to see her in the chair, huddled, and smirking, embarrassed... with her hair covering her eyes.

“I’m sorry for making things so awkward like this” Lysithea said in a meek tone.

“It’s hardly your fault. I should’ve told you. You’ve never been the best at expressing your admiration”

“...and what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, not an insult, I’m simply stating that you always seem so closed off and cold towards other people...”

“....” the girl hesitated to speak, but began to talk. “I guess that’s not incorrect... but in truth... I’m glad I’m here with you”

“Lysithea....” Edelgard replied.

“I’ve always dreamed about something like this, but, with our friendship, I didn’t think it would ever come to be.”

Edelgard pauses, gathering up the courage to speak

“Is that all you’ve dreamed about” 

Lysithea didn’t speak.

“Well?”

“...W-Well what?” The younger girl finally spoke up 

“We could make those aforementioned fantasies of yours a reality, you are well aware, right?”

“...fantasies my ass.”

“I’m sure you know what I mean... don’t pretend like you’re innocent after what I caught you doing!” Edelgard joked..

Once again, silence.

“...I- I’M! A-AARE YOU ASKING M-ME TO-“ Lysithea burst out, blushing and fearful, despite her excitement.

Edelgard shooshed the smaller girl and followed up with her words.

“We don’t have to, of course, but..”

“I’d love to!” Lysithea instantly blurted out..

“Lysithea. I want to know that you are ready for this as much as I am.”

A silence fell over the room.

“Yes. Yes I am. I’ve wanted this since the day I met you.”

Lysithea paused yet again.

“I couldn’t ask for anything more...” she states, while backing herself more into her chair, curled up in a fetal position to hide her deep blush.

“You’re just so cute...” And as usual, that line sent shivers up Lysitheas spine, but she finally understood why.... those shivers weren’t of annoyance this time, but of arousal.

Edelgard walked up to Lysithea... they were roughly the same height, but Edelgard’s much larger and stronger body still intimidated her... after all, Lysithea’s sickness made her frail.

Edelgard is all Lysithea could think about for months, and to have the object of her lusting directly in front of her, and like this... it didn’t feel real. Towering over the smaller girl, Edelgard spoke softly while unbuttoning her coat.

“You’re just so pretty, sitting there embarrassed aren’t you?”

Lysithea’s face reddened even more, to the point where you’d think she was suffocating If not for the situation at hand.

Edelgards heavy coat fell to the ground in front of Lysithea.

“I’m.. d-don’t call me pretty. I’m no- I mean I a-am, but...”

Lysithea was curled up now, holding her skinny legs to her body staring at anywhere but Edelgard... that was, until she began to lift off her dress... Lysithea had always tried to conceal her love for other women, in fear of being labeled as gross or wrong, but...

“Do you like what you see?” Edelgard said stuttering, but still trying to appear confident to impress the mage. After all, their affection went both ways.

It was exactly how the younger girl imagined it.

Edelgard’s body was perfect.. she had the perfect amount of muscle and fat and bone and- she was...  she was so fucking hot .

Her breasts moved subtly as she was removing her lacey red bra... it was one of those special ones designed for the high royals, with the patterns... Lysithea gazed over every detail in the material moving over Edelgards parts.. Lysithea in response went to remove her bra.. however remembering her chest was flat, she hesitated..

“Lysithea... this is what we’ve both been waiting for... for years. You don’t need to be ashamed of your chest. I love... e-every part of you.”

Lysithea, quickly, removed her bra and night dress.. Her tits, despite being small, still were moved by the fabric, at least enough for Edelgard’s eyes to shine..

Edelgard extended a hand, exactly as she’d done only about 10 minutes ago now.

Lysithea grabbed onto her hand gently, before clenching on harder, her bangs covering her closed tight eyes, only squinting to look up at Edelgard’s reassuring face.

Edelgard, now wearing nothing but panties, and lysithea, completely naked, slowly walked hand in hand towards Lysithea’s messy and undone bed.. lysithea, attempting to make eye contact with her lover, leaned over slightly.. Edelgard, still keeping her eyes peeled on the bed, grabbed the sheets and blankets, and carefully pulled them to the side.. and slowly, Edelgard pulled her friend onto the mattress.. lysithea grabbed onto her waist and as soon as they knew it they were hugging, lysitheas parts rubbing against the other girls soft Lacey panties... and already, even through the material, they could feel eachother getting soaked..

“Take them off, lysithea.”

She stuttered on her words, but ultimately didn’t say anything... she just listened.

Lysithea sat up, pushing the blankets off both of them, and slowly removed her wet panties, to reveal the most beauty sight she’d ever seen... Edelgard’s pussy, soaking wet, all for her... she was awestruck, until...

Edelgard suddenly yanked her towards her chest, and sat up more towards the back of her bed... and almost instinctively, Edelgard began to rest and rub her face against Edelgard’s large breasts.. 

“Lysithea...”

“I know what you’re going to say, Edel...”

And like a robot obeying programming, they started to touch and grab each others clits... Edelgard had placed her hand around lysitheas delicate boney thighs, and had began to finger her with her thumb, while her other hand held her body up... lysithea had her hands below her, thumbing Edelgard’s pussy, trying to figure out how to do this... lysitheas nails were quite long, and although it irritated Edelgard, she loved lysithea too much to care..

Lysithea bough her head up and placed her chin on the top of Edelgard’s breasts... immediately understanding what she wanted, Edelgard plunged her tongue into lysitheas mouth, squirming around and tying with the other girls tongue, before removing herself from lysitheas mouth... beads of saliva hung off their tongues, dripping onto Edelgard’s chest and running down... Edelgard spoke,

“You’re being a good, good girl...”

Lysithea in response, thrusted into Edelgard’s thumb, feeling more pleasure than she’d ever felt.. Edelgard lifted the girl up more by her hips, and stuck her pointer finger into the smaller girls pussy.. pushing her up even more, to see lysitheas tight vagina move and flex under her touch... both of them panting, Edelgard forced her tongue back into lysitheas mouth, barging past her lips.. Edelgard just couldn’t get enough of her little babies taste... Edelgard pulled her tongue out, ending their kiss in slowly licking lysitheas lips up to the beginning of her nose..

“I... I feel so good...!” Lysithea yelled over the panting and moaning that came from both of them..

“I do too! Please don’t stop!” Edelgard replied...

Lysithea moved her other hand from the side of Edelgard up onto her breasts, and began to fondle and play with her lovers nipples... she stroked in an upwards motion, almost like she was pushing the pleasure out....

Lysithea collapsed onto Edelgard’s fingers but still attempted to hump against them... “ah!! Edel~!!” she was so sensitive that she grabbed down onto Edelgard’s tits and bit her lips, so hard they could bleed...

Pant, pant, pant

“Lysithea, may I-  ah -try somethi-ng?” Edelgard, out of nowhere, slapped lysithea on her bare ass, hard enough to leave a mark... Lysithea thrusted all of her energy into Edelgard’s fingers... at that moment, they both plunged another finger into each others clits... and almost as if she was crying to finish, the younger girl yelped, just like a cute little cat... “Ly- Lysithea~... my cute little b... baby... you’re just like a kitten aren’t y-you?” Edelgard teased... lysithea looked up at Edelgard directly in the eyes, on the verge of tears, smiling like an angel... and biting down on her bottom lip so hard it could draw blood... Edelgard took her hand from rubbing lysitheas bare ass and moved it up to her face, where she brushed away lysitheas hair to see her cry and yap in pleasure... “El..- I, I feel so good i-I-PLEASE LET ME C-cUM for you!” Edelgard put her mouth to lysitheas ear...

“W-well, be a good girl, and orgasm all over my fingers...”

Knowing lysithea was about to cum, Edelgard slapped the mages ass once more, sending shocks through the smaller girls body. 

“Aaaaah~!” Lysithea screamed out.

Edelgard flexed her back against the bed, pushing Lysitheas dainty little fingers deeper into Edelgard’s vagina.. after all, she was going to cum soon too... 

they began to go even faster on each other’s pussy, bringing a third finger in, widening and stretching each others tight and cute little pussies... and almost in synchronisation, lysithea pushed her back and head towards the ceiling, high in the air, cumming and releasing all her liquids all over Edelgard’s fingers... she plopped over on the bed backwards and rubbed her pussy to try to keep it going longer... Edelgard began to finger herself deep and hard, while putting her fingers to her lips to taste lysitheas orgasm... while licking up the younger girls cum, she pushed her ass in the air as she cummed all over her own fingers.. she kneeled over and fell onto lysithea, who was now laid against a pillow and blanket, stroking herself... Edelgard slowly raised her fingers to lysitheas mouth, and stuck her cum covered fingers inside, feeling around lysitheas inner cheeks, and making sure her lover tasted every part of her own goodness.. she removed her fingers and tightly clenched lysithea, feeling eachothers naked soft skin on eachother... slowly, almost in unison, they said “goodnight” to eachother, and fell into sleep, sheets only half covering their bare bodies in a cold winter night... however, they had each others warmth to keep them warm.


End file.
